Mock Tales
by Akinriah Tram
Summary: A confession from a crazy, lovesick girl.
1. The Balance of Imbalance

**title: **The balance of imbalance  
**author:** K tram  
**pairing:** Light sasuke/sakura, naruto/hinata, and shikamaru/ino.  
**prompt:** Balance  
**word count: **1214 words.  
**warning(s):** OOC to the max and sheer rambling  
**note**: 1st person in naruto's pov. Written for the SasuSaku Summer Contest.  
**disclaimer: **I _so_ own Naruto.

_XXX_

I bet you think that in real life, the best relationships come from two different people who are polar opposites. You know— the whole 'opposite attracts' theory.

Hah! You guys have to think again.

I say: screw that theory, because that's just bullcrap.

I've been around too many people with relationships to know that.  
Sure, there are people that look weird together, but not everyone's lives are centered around the whole 'opposite attracts' theory. Whoever invented that physics law where opposites attract was probably watching too much dramas.

The funny thing is: people like to believe that it is true.

It makes me feel sorry for them.

I mean you have all these plain looking girls who live their life watching dramas and reading romance novels that centers on a popular, rich guy who falls in love with a plain, poor girl. And then when the girl actually has the money, she becomes this beautiful person.

Sorry to ruin the whole magical moment children, but that is NOT true.

Because in real life, a normal pretty boy (by the name of Uchiha Sasuke if you want to be specific—by the way, did you know that it's rude to label a boy as pretty? But this is Sasuke-teme we're talking about, so whatever) wouldn't go for some unattractive girl such as Karin –even if she spends money on cosmetics, skinny as a stick, and wears the latest brand-name clothing. Sasuke-teme wouldn't look her way even for a second, even if she was holding a flashing, colorful sign that screamed 'LOOK AT ME, SASUKE-KUN!' (make up and clothes don't solve everything).

But then there are certain relationships that follow the whole 'opposites attract' theory. It's just not as farfetched and exaggerated. And there are so many types of 'opposites'.

Take Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru as an example.

You'd NEVER expect the popular high school cheerleading leader to date the lazy genius of the school. But I guess it happens. This is where the whole 'opposites attract' law comes it – if you look at it from the audience's point of view. But truthfully, Ino and Shikamaru share similar things interests, such as cloud watching (even though it's incredibly, mind-numbingly boring, in my humble opinion). But then you'd still hear Ino's rants about her boyfriend every now and then on how he isn't the best boyfriend material.

Another 'opposite attract' relationship would be me, Uzumaki Naruto (YESH! I know! Don't give me that look) and Hyuuga Hinata.

I bet you didn't see that one coming! But truthfully, I didn't either. Sure, Hinata-chan is truly wonderful, but we're so different I wonder if we can actually last until the end of senior year (mind you, we're juniors now). Because half of the time, Hinata-chan is too shy to say whatever she wants – it's cute though—and I go overboard with my whole quirkiness, as Sakura-chan likes to say. I think Hinata knows everything about me, but I don't know very much about her. But I'm trying to learn!

But the weirdest and oddest couple would be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Those two are my best friends in the whole entire world. But you'd actually never expect them to be together.

Sakura-chan is the plain, cheerful, innocent kind of girl. She's actually quite plain, and often blends into the wall if it weren't for her eccentric pink hair. Not many guys usually look her way (she often goes "There must be something wrong with me..."). She's one of those the type of fangirls over 'pretty looking' boys in dramas, and hyperventilates every single time she lays her eyes on one of them. Of course, you wouldn't know this if you weren't her best friend, but off-screen (the television or computer), she's this nerd whose head is always buried in a book.

Uchiha Sasuke is the quiet, smart type of guy who is very observant and doesn't say anything, but manages to attract himself a whole club of fangirls (okay, maybe this is why Sakura-chan was attracted to him). But Sasuke-teme liking her back!?

Sure, I said both of them are my best friends, but those two are not friends. I don't think they have actually ever spoken to each other in my presence. So imagine my face when I saw their hands linking (more like when Sakura-chan was pulling Sasuke-teme) towards me.

I wasn't the only one that was surprised. Half of the school (the girls) gasped at Sakura-chan's intimate action, while the other half was clueless, wondering who the girl with eccentric pink hair was.

Their relationship sort of reminds me of Hinata and me.

Sakura-chan does all the talking, and Sasuke-teme remains silent, with that impassive face of his. Perhaps I've been watching too many dramas with Sakura-chan, because I actually had that idea where the boy is just using the girl to keep his fangirls off his back. But apparently that isn't the case, because Sasuke-teme actually pays attention to Sakura-chan's words.  
He actually listens when Sakura-chan talks about the latest romance novel she was reading, or about the way that pretty green shirt she saw at the mall brought out the color of her eyes. Sasuke-teme knows that Sakura-chan loves vitamin water and drinks her coffee with a straw. He also remembers that she hates her infamous large forehead and her skinny ankles. I swear, it's really weird.

And even if Sasuke-teme never talks about himself, Sakura-chan knows what he likes and he doesn't. (I went to the mall with her to get Sasuke-teme a present and Sakura-chan immediately knew what to get him – which happened to be the latest Motion City Soundtrack).

And you've actually never seen them being intimate with each other. Like if you were to call Sakura-chan on a Saturday night, you're likely to find her crying her eyes out over some chick flick, or if you go over to Sasuke-teme's house on a Sunday afternoon, you'd find that he is out, working.  
Even on breaks, Sakura-chan would go on a vacation with her parents and doesn't come back until the two days before school starts, and then she'd probably be studying or finishing up her latest book.

But the crazy thing is Sasuke-teme has actually kissed Sakura-chan before. I actually wouldn't have known that if Sakura-chan didn't freaked out on me over the phone that Christmas evening, which she was supposed to attend a family friend's party.

Hmm, maybe I've got it figured out a bit.

Sakura-chan's and Sasuke-teme's family are family friends, so they meet once a week.

So that means they've known each other for a LONG time.

But still, it doesn't answer the fact how they can still be together.

You know what? I think I'll just drop it.

To me, Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan just don't fit that well together.

Or maybe I'm just denying it because a part of me still likes Sakura-chan...

... Yeah.

-

**FIN.**


	2. Confession

**Title:** Confession  
**#28** - Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou?  
**Disclaimer:** All rights are exclusive to Kishimoto. The author claims nada, except for this sheer nonsense. I'm pretty bad at oneshots.

* * *

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou?"

Giggles resounded from all directions in the courtyard and Sasuke halted in the middle of his step. He resisted the urge to whirl around and wring the neck of the girl who was shamelessly following him from behind and making stupid dorky comments to humiliate him in public.

"What do you think you're doing, Haruno?" Surprisingly, he found himself calm, especially for a troublesome girl like her with wacky pastel pink hair and large sea of green eyes; it shouldn't even be legal to have such clashing characteristics.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"I'm not Romeo, Haruno. Now go away."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Sasuke-kun." Even without turning around, Sasuke could sense the girl putting a hand over her chest while saying such ridiculous words. Because he was Uchiha Sasuke, he knew that it was all just a facade. After all, it was the girl's mission to make his life a living hell.

"However can you treat a lady like this? I thought you would knew better." Oh, did she believe he wouldn't be able to catch the sarcasm in her voice?

"Stop with your act, Haruno. We all know that you want to burn holes through me." He stated in a deadpan voice before turning around to the face the girl who was literally half his size. She was good, he'd give her that, but then again, she did make the main cast in the upcoming adapted play of Romeo and Juliet. Fortunately, he wasn't casted to play the accompanying main role.

Her pink bangs fell just above her eyes and a breath of silence settled in before she made her next attack. "I like you, Sasuke."

"Now that's rich, Haruno." A low timbre laugh resonated from his throat and he felt the urge to snarl something vile at her. "That's rich. I thought you were better than that."

He didn't know why he was so angry at her, but at that moment, rage bubbled in her chest, ready to explode at full blast. It shouldn't really bother him, but when the confession resonated off her lips, he felt the urge to hit a brick wall.

He always knew that she liked to mess with him, but he didn't think she would stoop that low to play with his feelings. "If you want to confess, you should do it better next time."

"Why can't you take me seriously?" Her small slender hands snaked out and grabbed his arm just as he was about to stalk off.

It took him approximately twenty seconds for him to register the seriousness in her voice. Her green eyes held no mirth of Machiavellian and her galling soprano voice dropped a pitch down to the alto range. It took him another five seconds to recognize that in all, she was not joking.

In all honestly, he just wanted her to break away from that serious face and revert back to the old Haruno that he knew since elementary school. The odd one out that declared him to be her rival over trivial matters such as grades. Sasuke liked to believe that he was perceptive and capable of reading emotions. Apparently, when it came to Haruno, he never knew how to deal with her.

"Don't you hate-"

"Of course I do! At least I did!" She interrupted swiftly, "I hated you because you're Sasuke. You, Uchiha Sasuke, came barging into my life and caused everything I strive and planned for to fall apart. I was at the top of the class until you came along. Not only that, our parents knew each other, so the other girls in our class would isolate me since they were jealous. Apparently, I was the only one who was allowed to pass that friendship barrier of yours. especially when you stole away Ino and all my friends away from me. In honestly, I didn't know what they saw in you! You're cold, selfish, and an arrogant prick, but- but you're patient, and you take all my bashing, and you're kind in your own way, and... I unwittingly fell for you."

Sasuke was dumbfounded at the fact that she was crying. No girl had ever confessed to him while crying, and him, being Sasuke, had no idea how to treat a girl when she was crying.

"Of course I don't want to love you." She sniffed while wiping away the tears, smudging some of her make-up. "Why can't I fall for anyone else? Why do you have to be my Romeo?"

And then he remembered. He remembered that one summer afternoon when they were in their third year of middle school, hanging out in her tree house in her backyard, talking about whatever passed their fancy. She was rambling - or rather ranting about the illogical love between Romeo and Juliet.

He remembered her complaining how fate was cruel to them, and how, because he was Romeo, had inevitably caused Juliet's misery, ultimately leading to her death.

"I'm not Romeo, Sakura, and aren't you being biased towards this?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Just because he ultimately caused her death and misery, that doesn't mean she didn't receive any love. He died in the end."

"I know. I know how Juliet felt. She'd rather die than live alone, and because you're my Romeo, I can pretty much predict the ending." She was realistic and he could easily guess what was running through her head. "However, I'm different from Juliet. I can live without you."

"Let me ask you something," It was his turn to grip her arm, as he stared directly into her pools of emerald. "Why am I Romeo?"

"What?" She was taken back at his question and his action.

"Why must I be your Romeo?"

"Because Romeo is a symbol of true love?" Her answer came out like a question, as if she, herself, wasn't sure of her answer.

"Well, why can't I be Sasuke? Just Uchiha Sasuke. That way, our ending won't finish in a tragedy."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened in confusion, not understanding his underlying meanings.

"I'm cold, selfish, and an arrogant prick, but as you said, I'm also patient and I take all my bashing. I'm not Romeo, Sakura. I may be similar to him, but I am definitely not him."

"So..." She lifted an eyebrow, but his eyes did not move.

"You're not the only one who fell in love."

* * *

**AN**: so sorry it did not make sense. Hence, _Mock Tales_ (;


End file.
